farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NandoKing
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FarmVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Earth Day Event/@comment-NandoKing-20100423181532 page. If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the Farmville Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ajraddatz (Talk) 18:38, April 23, 2010 Non-harvest trees (ie Decorations) Please do not Categorize a Tree Decoration as a Tree. If you do that, it shows up incorrectly in the auto-populated Tree Table. I've had to remove that category from the Falling Blossom page. Resa1983 20:21, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. Its one of the only ways to make it so that we can do the autopopulating tables - currently the ones that auto populate are: Animal, Tree, Seeds and Buildings (although I don't know if I've implemented Building Table or not yet as I've been doing more work to it). Resa1983 14:45, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Tiki Striped Surboard Tiki Striped Surfboard DOES exist! Isn't it the Stripe Surfboard that you can only send by Farmville.com?NandoKing 06:47, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :No, its name is Stripe Surfboard, not Tiki Stripe Surfboard. The Tiki distinguishes which event its for, nothing more. Your comment on the Tiki Stripe Surfboard has been deleted. Resa1983 15:47, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Premium crop For that, you need to speak to User:CzechOut. He decided to replace it with Mastery bonus, despite them not being the same. I was trying to keep your original page, and he kept deleting it, and replacing it with a redirect to his page. So I stopped him from screwing around, by deleting the page. I can always restore it. Resa1983 18:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :I've restored the page. Would it be possible to merge what was there onto Mastery bonus? Thanks, 18:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I won't complain about getting another article for the wiki :P. Go right ahead. 19:47, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Done. 19:58, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Non-Alcoholic names vs Alcoholic names There is a problem with you idea of posting "because of your age " or "Because of the laws in your area" you will make the Non-Alcoholic names. The problem with this is that the products produced have nothing to do with age or laws (my items change from day to day and one 1 day every couple of hours) as to whether they are Alcoholic or Non-Alcoholic drinks and neither my Age nor the laws of the USA or even Texas change that quickly. -- 12:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should wait until we hear from Craig before we change more pages to do with the winery. Theres really no point in having 2 pages with the exact same info (ie Alcoholic & Non-alcoholic) if they say the exact same thing. One should end up redirecting to the other. Resa1983 18:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC)